1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cord storage structures and more particularly pertains to a retractable video game cable storage device for storing the cable extending between a control pad and the video game unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cord storage structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, cord storage structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cord storage structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,837; 4,114,736; 3,705,962; 4,901,938; and 5,114,091.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a retractable video game cable storage device for storing the cable extending between a control pad and a video game unit which includes a main body having a control cable reel rotatably supported by a cable reel axle, with the cable reel being rotatably biased by a spiral spring so as to wind the control cable of the video game into the main body and about the reel. Furthermore, none of the known prior art cord storage structures teach or suggest a retractable video game cable storage device of the aforementioned structure in which the control cable communicates with a plurality of movable contacts positioned in electrical contact a stationary pickup to permit simultaneous rotation of the reel and the electrical communication between the control cable and the video game unit.
In these respects, the retractable video game cable storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing the cable extending between a control pad and a video game unit.